real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Hainstock
'Eric Hainstock '(4 April, 1991 -) is an American school shooter who killed one person at Weston High School in Cazenovia, Wisconsin on September 29, 2006. The shooting concluded when Hainstock was subdued by the school principal, John Klang, who would later succumb to gunshot wounds inflicted by Hainstock. Hainstock's subdued state allowed other staff and students to restrain him while awaiting first responders. On August 2, 2007, Eric was found guilty of first-degree murder and sentenced to life imprisonment at Green Bay Correctional Institution with the possibility of parole in 2037, when he will be 46 years old. He is currently serving his sentence at the Wisconsin Secure Program Facility in Boscobel, Wisconsin. Background Hainstock, a freshman at Weston High School, lived with his father and stepmother in a two-story A-Frame farm house about four miles northwest of Cazenovia in La Valle located on a hill surrounded by farm land. Eric Hainstock was born on April 4, 1991 in La Crosse, Wisconsin to Shawn Hainstock and Lisa Marie Buttke. His parents divorced when he was two years old, and in December 1995 went to court to seek custody of Eric. When Hainstock was nine, his mother's parental rights were terminated by court-order after she failed to pay child support. His father remarried and Eric was adopted by his stepmother. Hainstock's father was unemployed and received disability pensions. In September 2001, the Sauk County Department of Children and Families were called to the residence after he had allegedly kicked his son. By court-order, Eric was forced to live with his paternal grandmother, before he returned to his father's care in April 2002. In a letter he submitted to Madison based newspaper Isthmus, Eric claimed he was a victim of child abuse from his father, who treated him like a slave; he was forced to do all of the cleaning, even having to clean past midnight. He claimed to have been severely disciplined by his father. He claimed that his father would make him stand in his bedroom corner with his nose touching a wall and holding one of his legs in the air for long periods. At Weston High School, Eric claimed that about 25 to 30 students bullied him. When he complained to the faculty at the school, Eric claims that nothing was done to prevent the bullying. In early 2006, Hainstock had started his fifth year at Weston High School where he had transferred in 6th grade, after having behavior problems and relatively poor test scores at his previous school. On one occasion shortly before the shooting, Eric and his stepmother were involved in a physical confrontation and Eric was left with human bite marks on him. After Eric shot John Klang, he told police that he had not meant to hurt him; his goal was to confront him and "make him listen" about the bullying. He reported that he was only allowed to shower once a week, which left him with poor hygiene. The clothes and shoes that his father bought for him were in poor condition and were not the right size. It later transpired that as a student, Eric had been under medication and using prescription drugs in a bid to treat ADHD. Dr. Peter Breggin, a doctor and an expert on the US drug industry has theorized that there is a possibility that these prescription drugs could have caused imbalances in Eric, leading to him carrying out the shooting. While in prison, Michael Caldwell from Middleton, Wisconsin diagnosed Eric with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). Category:Male Category:Young villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:School Shooters Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Mass Shooters Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Scapegoat Category:Imprisoned Category:Remorseful